


Yule Ball

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Ron watches everyone else pair off at the Yule Ball.





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: Yule Ball Pt. 20/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, some angst

Pairings: Ron, Pansy

Rating: PG

Summary: Day Twenty of the Advent Challenge-> Ron wants a date for the Yule Ball. A date shows up for him…whoi boi…

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: Aaaaaaaaah! This is so late I’m sorry!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

The Yule Ball. Ron hated the Yule Ball. It was over advertised and rather demeaning. Of course, if he had a date for it, he would think otherwise. Of course…

 

But Ron didn't have a date and that was frustrating him the most. He wanted to attend and wanted to be able to like who he had, but since Sirius' death, he had changed. Life wasn't so black and white now. It was shades of gray all over the place. If anything that proved that, it was Draco and Harry's budding relationship. But Ron didn't want something short term anymore. He was tired of the little flings and, with life being so precarious, he wanted something to fight for.

 

But the Yule Ball…Ron shuddered as he remembered his disastrous Fourth Year Yule Ball. He'd been forced to ask one of the Patil twins and his only consolation had been that Harry had been as miserable as he had been that night. But this time, both of the twins had dates with the Creevy brothers. Hermione was going to be with Neville while Harry was going to be with Draco. Even Dean and Seamus had dates.

 

Sighing softly, Ron looked at himself in the mirror as he put on his new dress robe. It had been a gift from Fred and George for his birthday, which had positively thrilled him. He'd even had it readjusted for his growing body. It was a deep maroon with gold trim along the sleeves and hem. He'd even gotten new shoes as well and had worked on taming his wild red hair until it sat almost as stiffly as Hermione's had that first Ball. But it still felt very empty as he heard his friends getting ready, trading jokes about their dates as they dressed. It just wasn't fair…

 

"Oi Ron! Ready to go?" Seamus called out, breaking Ron out of his melancholy thoughts.

 

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, Ron came out and smiled somewhat at them as he modeled his robe. "Well? What do you think?" he asked nonchalantly and relaxed as they responded approvingly with whistles and hoots. They headed out and Ron felt his stomach plummet as he was basically forced to watch everyone pair off.

 

They went to the Great Hall where the Ball was being held and Ron slipped over to the corner, watching them all. A bit of a mishap started off when Draco and Harry danced together for the first time, but it was soon smoothed over as others danced with them and the whispering died down. Ron smiled sadly. He was happy for his friends…really he was. But he couldn't help being wistful as he watched them all dance or be together.

 

'It used to just be me, Hermione, and Harry. Now it's everyone else *but* me. Why did I come?' he began to wonder as he looked down, feeling a sense of loneliness and envy as he toed the floor and fingered his butter beer. He frowned darkly and stood up slowly, making up his mind. 'No one will notice or care if I'm gone. So why not just leave?' he decided and started for the door. He needed a breath of fresh air anyways…

 

He went outside and looked up at the half moon as it shone crystal clear over the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts. He went along the semi-formed path that led from the grounds to the lake and stuffed his hands into his robes, ignoring the chill wind as he walked along, crunching the snow. He came to the iced over lake and looked over it, feeling the wind brush against his face like his mother's hand used to when she was being affectionate. The very thought put tears into his eyes and he sniffled, looking down.

 

The sound of footsteps crunching through the ice coated snow broke through his depressing thoughts and he looked over. Surprise washed over him as he saw Pansy step out of the shadows, but she was different. Her hair was up in intricate braids and sparkled with little jeweled hair clips. Her robes were silver and deep green and complimented her figure very well, while her face was touched very lightly with make-up that gave her face a soft look.

 

She came over to him silently, her dark eyes watching him both warily and, to his surprise, hopefully. "Cold night to be out alone, don't you think?" she asked softly as she came even with him.

 

"Eh, maybe…never noticed," Ron mumbled back, his cheeks flushing red as he looked away and she giggled quietly, which drew his gaze back to her sparkling one. "What're you doing out here?" he asked suddenly, chin jutting out stubbornly in his embarrassment.

 

"Looking for you," Pansy replied quietly and shrugged as he stared at her, his mouth gaping like a fish. "The Ball was boring and I got tired of watching everyone else. When I saw you leave, I followed," she admitted, now smiling sheepishly.

 

Blinking in surprise as he stared at her, Ron shut his mouth, unsure what to say. "You followed me?" he asked dumbly after a bit.

 

Cocking an eyebrow at him in amusement, Pansy nodded. "Yea. Been meaning to for a while. But you always seemed so far off and, well, knowing your 'love' of we Slytherins…" she trailed off and giggled as he smirked at her.

 

"Eh…what's one more Gryffindor/Slytherin pairing?" Ron replied as he stretched out his arms as if hugging the world. Pansy giggled again and nodded before moving closer to Ron. Ron smiled and dropped his arms around her waist, holding her close. "Care to dance?" he asked awkwardly and grinned as she nodded, her breath catching on her excitement.

 

They began to sway together, their eyes searching the other's gaze as they danced together. A soft melody played in the trees around them and they knew that the Yule Ball had come to them in true fashion. And both loved it.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
